1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mixing devices and, more particularly, to apparatus for mixing viscous liquid components for forming a curable liquid material. The present invention relates especially to apparatus for mixing polyamide resins and epoxy resins to form curable epoxy-polyamide compounds.
2. Description of Prior Art
The mixing of polyamide resins and epoxy resins to form curable epoxy polyamide compounds has presented difficulties with prior mixing apparatus. The high viscosities of the components have made it difficult to both thoroughly mix the components and achieve a steady uniform flow of the material through the mixer. The prior art mixers have required excessive time to achieve thorough mixing and often have areas of lesser agitation and internal recycling. These limitations are particularly serious when the mixture is a curable compound which must be thoroughly and uniformly mixed and has a limited pot life. In addition prior art mixers have experienced problems with curable mixtures hardening within the mixer to block passage or to seal the mixer shaft, thus necessitating time-consuming repairs.